Oh I'm Lucius's Mate Wait! What!
by kuroninja
Summary: A lot has happened in such a short time. Finding out lies and manipulations has led me to believe that the Good side isn't all that good. AD, Ron, Ginny, Hermione Bashing. Not following the original story
1. Chapter1: Snape's and Draco's Revelation

Chapter 1: Snape's and Draco's Revelation

Harry's POV

I need to get away. I need to get to my best hiding spot with no one noticing me. Seems like luck is on my side today. I make it to the potions classroom without anyone noticing me. I closed the door and slowly sink to the floor while starting to softly cry. I wanted to scream and break things, but that will alert dumbledork. You must think I'm crazy right? I mean who wouldn't trust Dumbledore, only he has been controlling me, my whole life.

All of a sudden I hear a door open on the other side of the room. Snape comes in with an angry expression, but it changes to a confusion one when he sees me crying. I slowly stop crying, but that doesn't work. I can stop the sounds, but the tears are still running down my cheeks. Snape looks away before asking, without a sneer, "What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in your dormitories Harry."

That shocks me because he just had a curious tons so I say, "Can I stay here for the night professor? I can't stand to be near my **Friends** at the moment."

I sneered at the word friends. Because I don't think of them that way anymore. Not after what I found out about them. I watch Snape's look go from confusion to shock back to confusion in a second. I don't know why, but I feel that I can trust Snape, so I explain, "Normally I have nightmares some nights or what Voldy is doing at the time. Because he used my blood to bring him back, we can get into each other's mind. Well tonight it dealt with that so I ended up waking at an odd hour. I got my invisibility cloak to go to the owlery, but before I went to the commons, I heard some voices. I didn't want to get caught, so I put on the cloak and started sneaking through ignoring the conversation, except when one said, "I hope Harry wins and marries me. Then after we're married, I'll kill him so I can inherit everything. I don't even like him, but I'll do it for what Dumbledore promised me. DO you guys agree?" The other two agrees. Then I just fled to the least likely place they'll look. A lot of things have clicked after I heard that. So please don't send me back."

Snape did something I never expected. He bent down and hugged me. After a few moments I grabbed Snape's robe and start sobbing again. Five minutes after that I spoke again by saying, "Especially don't tell Dumbledore pelase. I need to talk to Voldemort about what I've found out. It's some important information. After all that has happened I wished I had accepted Draco's friendship request years ago. Then I wouldn't have to stay at my **relative's** place for so many summers."

Snape was once again shocked to hear the venom at the word relative, but hasn't let me go yet. While Snape is still hugging me, I thought I heard a door open, but dismissed it as the wind going through the castle. Good thing Snape is holding me, otherwise would have run away when I heard, "Why do you hate your relative? Shouldn't they be spoiling you because you're famous, Potter?"

I looked behind Snape and see Draco. I glared at him for sneaking up on me and laughed, without any humor sound, just an emotionless laugh. After that I say, "Oh yes. They "Love" me so much that I've been beaten, neglected, and forced to act like a house elf. They "Care" that I only got my nephews out grown clothes and having to sleep in a cupboard underneath the stairs. They lock my stuff so I can't do any of my summer homework. They also "Love" me that I get a beating that didn't matter if I was to blame or not. In fact they encouraged their son to beat me up. No one ever listened to me. I mean being The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't have a bad childhood. Some think I'm like my father when I'm not. I don't even know my parents, so how can I be like my father?"

I look at Snape and notice that he had a disbelieving look on his face. Glanced back at Draco, he had an angry yet shocked look. I sighed and gently got out of Snape's arms. I stood up and closed my eyes and summoned my magic to talk to Lady Hogwars herself. To me, she is in her twenty's with long blond hairs and red tips. She is the same height as me. She asks, "Harry what is the matter dear?"

I say, "The two with me don't believe me. Can you send my childhood memories to them?"

She does a sad smile and replies, "Sure and I'll protect you in case they mean harm to you or in case some unwanted comes near."

I thank her and open my eyes. Snape and Draco had a confused look, facing me. So I explain, "I was just talking to Hogwarts. I've been able to since I got here. She is going to do what I've asked her, what I can't for you guys to believe me. It should start soo-."

The gasp from Draco told me it has started for him, so I went back to Snape and he hugged me again. All I had to do was look as Snapes's eyes. He doesn't make any sound or show emotion, but his eyes has widen slightly in shock. Unconsciously he gripped me tighter, closer, to him. All I had to do now was wait for it to finish. It seemed like forever, but in reality it was only ten minutes for the memories to end in their minds. At the end both, Draco and Snape, looked furious.

Snape has calmed down with feeling me in his arms. Though I flinched when Draco slowly came to hug me. As he got near, Draco froze and his eyes went wide open in shock. I looked at Snape to see a confusion look goes to recognition look in a second. He gently sets me down on the ground and says, "Draco, I'll see you in my office for a moment. We'll be right back Harry so don't leave. I don't want you to back to the tower tonight so Draco and I will be talking about making some arrangements."

Snape smiled and softly at me then went through a door that I couldn't see. Draco seemed to get over his shock and hugged me. At the same time he whispers, "I'll be back. I promise Harry. If it helps, you can talk to Hogwarts to pass the time."

When Draco leaves the room, I close my eyes after performing a locking charm on the door I came in. When that was done I called upon my magic again to talk to Lady Hogwarts. This time she is smiling happily. I ask her, "What has got you happy lady?"

She just giggled then says, "Oh, I just found out some interesting information. You are going to be meeting your mate soon. You are a mate to a veela. Know what a veela is?

I reply, "Yes. They are loyal to their mate. They can't hurt their mate or their children intentionally. If the case the veela has a child without the mate, the mate would see their mate's children as their own. Who is it then? I want to know so I can digest it."

Lady Hogwarts just winked at me and says, mysteriously, "I can't say who, but I'll give you a hint. Your veela mate is a slytherin who already has a child. I'll let you go so you can think dear. Oh by the way Ron and Hermione, traitors, are trying to get in, but I have enforced the locked door, so they can't get in. And I also did a silencing spell on the room. Oh and one more thing, I suggest going to Gringotts to get your magic binds, compulsion, and memory retaining binds off. As well as have Snape remove the tracking spell placed on you first. All done by the head master."

I thanked her and opened my eyes. As soon as I did, I started breaking things all over the classroom. After ten minutes I was angered out and repaired everything.

Meanwhile with Draco and Professor Snape…..

Draco's POV

As soon as I closed the door Severus asks me, "Is he your mate? Wait…you didn't get super furious as a veela would to a mate with a childhood like that. So what happened?"

I sighed and thought about my reaction of wanting to give Po-Harry comfort. So I reply, "I think I know who dad's mate is."

That caused a gasp from Severus. I look at him and see shock, surprise, and horror show through his eyes. So I explain, "When I went to hug him for comfort. I felt it worsen as if I was going to comfort my distraught bearer if that makes any sense to you. I don't know how else to explain it."

I know that got Severus thinking. Finally after two minutes he says, "I'll get Lucius here, but I'll need to you comfort Harry until he arrives. I'll also need to explain the situation to him first."

I not and head for the door. As my hand touched the handle Severus says, "Don't tell Harry yet. I don't want him to overreact and doing something he'll regret."

I nodded my agreement and went through. Looking around I instantly found Harry in a corner, curled in a ball with his eyes closed. I slowly go near and see that he is calm with slow breaths. He doesn't move until I touch him on the arm. Surprised though that he didn't flinch, but instead calmly opened his eyes. I notice that his eyes would be beautiful if he didn't have glasses on his face. I slowly reach for my wand, but stopped when he flinches. I gently say, "Relax Harry. I'm just going to do a spell that will completely heal your eyes then get the lenses out of your glasses so no one knows. Is that okay for you, Harry?"

He nods. I slowly bring both of my hands up. One has my wand and the other went slowly, but eventually got Harry's glasses. I whisper the spell and wait for Harry to say if it worked.

Harry's POV

I hear Draco whisper a spell. A minute later, I can feel a slightly pleasant tingle at the back of my eyes. I close my eyes and as I did, I heard a door open. The sound though didn't come from where I entered. I hear a whisper and a gasp just as the tingling disappeared. I opened my eyes and see Snape with Lucius behind him. They move closer, but as they did, I shrank back and curled in a ball.

Lucius's POV

I hear the fireplace activate for a firecall. I got to it and see Severus's face in it. So I ask, "Severus what are you doing here?"

He replies, "I'll need you to come here to confirm something for Draco and I. He thinks he has found your mate."

END CHAPTER


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! I'm so close on posting more chapters for all of my stories. I'm really glad for your support. This message has been posted on all of my stories.. I just also in a writer's block and having problems with my computer...dun dun duuun... The computer keeps over heating and I have no idea why, but I'm having one of me computer geek friends look into it. Talk to you all later. I'm happy for all the support you guys have given me on both stories as well in my Harry/Lucius story as well.


End file.
